


Redwing

by NotANerd133



Series: [Civil War One Shots] [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sam and Bucky are my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotANerd133/pseuds/NotANerd133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You couldn't of done that earlier?" "I hate you." — Sam's POV during the airport scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redwing

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sam and Bucky's friendship. They're BFF goals.

Fighting a boy dressed like a spider? It was weird but Sam has dealt with basically everything at this point so he thought he could take him. Besides, what was that boy going to do anyway? Shoot him with a few webs? _Please_. He had this covered.

Until he got trapped by sticky webs. But he escaped.

Then he got kicked over a railing. Well, kind of. Bucky tried to block spider-guy's kick, but failed. At least falling didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Luckily, he was able to activate Redwing. The mechanic falcon got a hold of Mr. Web Slinger's web and threw him out the window.

Sam had to admit that he put up a good fight. Bucky did too, actually. He didn't doubt the soldier, but after their previous fight, he thought Bucky would be out for the count.

But of course the guy manages to prove him wrong.

Sam doesn't hate him.

"You couldn't of done that earlier?"

But he doesn't love him either.

"I hate you."

But they both know he doesn't mean it.


End file.
